Fatal Attractions
by Blue Angel Fantasy
Summary: He saw her naked...Haruhi's well developed body is lodged into Tamaki's mind. He can't get her gorgeous image out of his head. Especially her amazing curves...But will the other hosts find out? Or will Tamaki keep the dirty little secret to himself?


**Hey everybody! This is my first Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic! I love that anime/manga so much! I haven't read the manga…yet. This story is mostly Haruhi X Tamaki, but will have the other club members along with my own OCs. ENJOY! Give me lots of reviews and I'll make sure that Honey-senpai will let you hold his bunny, Ozu-chan! I OWN NOTHING. **

"It's not every day that God creates something as beautiful as me…don't you agree, Haruhi?"

Tamaki suddenly found himself talking to thin air as the other club hosts had begun the construction for the club's next theme. He looked around quickly but found no sign of his angel.

It had been exactly a year to date that Haruhi had joined the Host Club that morning; Tamaki wanted everything to go perfect, and, at the same time, wanted to please his regular customers.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Kyoya said, "Haruhi was having a hard time getting here this morning; I called her father and he said she was experiencing an 'emergency' so she won't be here until ten-thirty."

_Typical_, Tamaki thought to himself. He looked at the wall clock and saw that is was ten-twenty. _Just__ten__more__minutes_, he kept telling himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as a **CRASH!** rang in Tamaki's ears.

He turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru doused in green paint from head to toe.

"Oh dear," Hikaru said.

"It seems we had an accident," Kaoru finished.

Honey-senpai hopped off of Mori-senpai's back. "Lemme try! Lemme try!"

"Listen up my little piglets!" Tamaki clapped his hands together. "Haruhi could walk in through that door at any given moment! This project must be finished before we open up for business."

Kyoya wrote something on his clipboard, and then he pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"Now don't worry, _Daddy_, everything will be fine…"

As soon as he finished that sentence, Haruhi ran in.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" she said, catching her breathe. "There was…um…traffic…"

"But you walk to school!" the twins pointed out.

"I…took the bus this morning!" Haruhi stated.

"But how come—?"

Tamaki interrupted the twins. "Haruhi! So glad you're here! Say, do _Daddy_ a favor and help us finish this project..." He flashed one of his original smiles. "…Please?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Very well, where's a paintbrush?"

"Here you my little cookie!" Tamaki fished out a thick brush and a can of yellow paint.

"Thanks…and easy on my nicknames this morning, Tamaki," Haruhi said, "I'm not in the best mood."

**(30 Minutes Later…) **

"Well?" Tamaki mused, obviously impressed with the work they'd done. "Didn't I tell you this would turn out great?" He began to dance like a fairy **(A/N:****LOL!)**

The theme was a modern ice-cream Malt Shop, with one side painted light yellow and the other lime green.

Haruhi did a smile. "Yeah…it did turn out great."

"Now it's time for us to get into uniform!" Tamaki smiled. "But first…Hikaru…Kaoru!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Please remove these white newsprint sheets off the floor…the mess is over."

"Okay," they muttered.

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head. "Well…I'll go change…"

She turned around to walk to the changing rooms when she tripped over a stack of newsprint sheets and fell onto a mess of mixed up paint.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped.

He was immediately at her side with a towel.

Haruhi was able to get all of the paint off her face but her clothes were a mess.

"Oh great!" she sighed. "More laundry tonight…"

Mori-senpai helped her up while Honey-senpai handed Haruhi her uniform in a bag.

"Thanks you guys," she said.

Honey-senpai beamed at her. "Does this mean you'll have cake with me?"

**(In the changing room…) **

"Haruhi," Tamaki said. "I brought you an extra towel just in case—!"

He paused and his face instantly went red. Haruhi was facing him without a shirt on; her face went a color of crimson. Tamaki could tell she had a bra on…but that confused him.

The last time he had walked in on her was when he discovered she was a girl…and she had been wearing an _undershirt_. But this situation was completely different.

"T-Tamaki…" Haruhi whispered.

"I'm so sorry…I…" Tamaki couldn't find the proper words. "I'll just…go."

He left her with that.

Tamaki stumbled out from behind the curtain.

He fell flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling with awe on his face.

The others gathered around him.

"Boss, what is it?" the twins asked.

"Did you see a ghost?" Honey-senpai asked, keeping Ozu-chan (his bunny) close to his chest.

"Maybe it was something else…" Kyoya smirked.

**(Tamaki's POV) **

WHEN THE HELL DID SHE GROW _THOSE__THINGS?_


End file.
